Understandings
by Deanlu
Summary: What if Irv Ravitz and Andrea Sachs were trapped in an elevator together?


**Understandings**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. This is just something I was thinking about after riding in an elevator that almost made me lose my lunch. As always, please leave a review. We authors thrive on them.**

The winter sun reflected off the Elias Clarke building as Andy Sachs strode inside intent on enjoying a nice lunch with her wife, Miranda Priestly. Models, fashion designers, makeup artists, and business men marched past her as she stopped at the security desk to pick up her entry badge.

"Morning Ms. Sachs!" Graham the security guard said with a smile. Andy smiled back.

"Morning Graham, how many times do I have to tell you it's Andy?" the brunette stated with gentle ease. Graham chuckled.

"I know, but if the boss ever caught me calling you Andy there would be hell to pay and you know it." Graham said as he winked at her. Andy nodded in understanding and headed to the elevators. Miranda's love and devotion was legendary for the young brunette. Her jealousy notorious!

"She doesn't have to worry. I'm hers only!" Andy said chuckling as the image of her wife came unbidden to her mind causing a shiver of excitement to race through her.

"We all know that Andy!" Graham said making Andy chuckle again as she pulled up short next to the elevators and pushed the button. Just as Andy entered, another voice called out to hold the elevator. Andy pushed the hold button as Irv Ravitz entered the doorway. Andy sighed inside knowing the elevator trip just became more complicated.

"Ms. Sach's, how lovely to see you! I see your lap dog is nowhere around." Irv sneered as the elevator doors closed and began to rise. Andy knew better than to take the baiting Irv dished out. She watched as the elevator passed the ninth floor praying for a quick trip. The reporter turned to address the CEO.

"Good Morning Sir, how are the wife and children? I heard Emory just received a scholarship to Yale. Is he continuing his studies in foreign business relations?" Andy asked as the car slipped passed the eleventh floor. Irv was taken aback for a moment. He had thought he had the perfect target this morning, but alas Andrea Sachs had caught him off guard. Just as he was about to respond there was a jerk from the elevator and the lights went out.

"What the…." Irv said and then the elevator was falling fast. Irv and Andy attempted to grab hold to the steel rail that ran along the center of the elevator when they were thrown quite suddenly from the abrupt stop of the emergency breaks kicking in to stop their free fall. Andy was thrown off balance her head crashing into the side of the elevator and then bouncing off into the other wall. Irv hit the ground with an unceremonious plop. Emergency lighting popped on and flickered. Irv stared at the floor for a moment attempting to get the nausea he felt from the free fall to settle. Carefully pushing himself up he noticed that Andy Sachs laid at an odd angle near the doors of the elevator. Irv pushed himself up feeling a slight twinge in his left wrist. "Ms. Sachs? Are you okay?" Irv received no answer. He pulled his overweight body over by the door and gently rolled Andrea over. He knew he shouldn't move her, but he needed to see if she was breathing as she was so still. Once turned he noticed blood covering her face from a sharp gash to her forehead and a cut under her chin. The one on the forehead concerned him most because it was bleeding profusely. Irv wasn't stupid. He may hate Miranda, but he didn't wish her wife death. Quickly he removed his suit coat, took off his dress shirt, and tore it into thick strips thanking God for his grandfather's insistence that he spend time in the Boy Scouts. Basic first aid was one of the first badges he had learned. He wondered as he moved to stop the young brunette's bleeding where those badges he had earned had gotten too.

"Ms. Sach's I need you to wake up. You have a bad cut to your forehead. I am going to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Can you hear me Ms. Sach's?" No response from Andy came and so Irv applied pressure. Then took another strip and tied it firmly over the cut moving Andrea's head as little as possible. He folded his suit coat and eased it under Andrea's head. He then crawled over to the emergency phone. He picked up and immediately someone answered. "This is Mr. Ravitz! We need help."

"Mr. Ravitz, this is Graham the head of security. We have fire and rescue in route to Elias and Clarke to assist you. There seems to have been a systemic fault. The emergency brakes are engaged. We will get you out of there as soon as possible. How are you and Ms. Sachs?" Graham asked knowing a certain executive upstairs would be breathing fire soon. He wanted good news to tell her.

"Ms. Sachs hit her head when the elevator free fell. She has a large gash on her fore head and a cut to her chin. She is unconscious. I have tried to wake her, but…" Irv's voice faded off as he looked over at the young woman. "You need to get us out of here now. I mean NOW!" Irv yelled into the emergency phone. Suddenly there was a crackling as Graham began to respond.

"Mr…we…out….when possible…." Then the line went dead. "Dammit" Irv swore and the moved back over to Andrea. As he moved the car gave a slight shudder. Irv stopped moving until the shuddering stopped. It seemed more than a systemic fault if the emergency brakes were not fully engaging.

"Ooooh," came a low moan as Andrea began to wake. Irv moved slow and careful over next to the brunette.

"Ms. Sach's, don't move. You've been injured." Irv said, unsure of whether he should grab hold of her hands or what he should do. He watched as the young reporter squinted her eyes as she opened them up.

"What happened?" She asked as a hand went to her head.

"The elevator dropped. I'm not sure where we are located or how many floors from the bottom we are still. The last I remember before everything went to hell we were just approaching the 15th floor." He watched as Andrea began to rise only to start to fall back. He caught her and slid behind her propping her up. He gently slid his coat onto his legs as a cushion. He then eased her down even as the elevator shuddered. "I wouldn't move around a lot the elevator does not seem stable. I am not sure the emergency brakes are fully engaged. Can you close your eyes for a second and then open them for me?"

"Yeah, hang on I'm just a little nauseous." Andy closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. Irv watched as the right one dilated correctly, but the other one didn't.

"You seem to have a concussion Ms. Sachs. So you are just going to rest your head here on my lap while we wait to be rescued." Irv sighed. Andrea closed her eyes again for a few minutes before speaking again.

"What about the emergency phone?" Andrea asked as her head's throbbing began in earnest. Irv shifted carefully so as not to injure the reporter further.

"I was able to contact Graham. Emergency services are in route; however, the phone went dead while we were talking. So we wait now." Irv said as he relaxed back against the carriage's wall. While they waited they could hear creaking and sharp whines echo down the shaft to their lift.

"Why do you hate Miranda so much?" Andrea asked out of the blue. "All these years I have watched you and her battle it out I have never understood why you hate her so very much." Irv looked down at the pale features of the brunette wondering where she got her bravery. Irv wondered at the question too. What was the one thing that drove him crazy about Miranda?

"I think you need to rest, Ms. Sachs. This line of questioning will do no one any good." Irv muttered, but Andrea chose that moment to open her eyes and look into Irv's. Irv quickly broke the gaze as he looked toward the emergency phone. It was enough though for Andy to see the fear and something more. Andy had found over the years that fear did no one any good. Perhaps, what she was about to do would come out all wrong, but she could always blame it on the concussion.

"I remember when I first was hired by Miranda I thought I had lost my mind. She was tough, hard, and it seemed that there was no compassion." Andrea said as her eyes closed. Irv looked back down at the young woman and let loose a sharp laugh.

"Then you know the real Miranda." Irv responded with a harsh growl. Andrea shook herself inside knowing her mind was a little rattled, but ready for what she was about to do.

"No, I really didn't. Not until I had been in her employ for several months. It wasn't until I saw how she carved time out of her schedule for her girls. Do you know she knows the name of every custodian that works at Elias Clarke? She has even bought them dinner on occasion and celebrated their birthdays. I remember when Emory got the flu during that time I worked here and he was rushed to the hospital. She made sure that nothing was done at the board meeting while you set by his bed day and night. She even had dinner delivered to the hospital for you and your wife. Most people think they know Miranda because of the face she wears when she works, but none of them really know her." Andrea's voice trailed off as she began to fall asleep. Irv moved jolting Andrea awake.

"Hey, no going to sleep. You can't go to sleep Ms. Sach's you may not wake up." Irv said as Andy opened her eyes. It was then that Irv noticed blood drip from under the bandage." He reached out and pressed down where the location of the gash. "I remember those days with Emory. I thought for sure we would lose him. I never knew where the meals came and I didn't know she forestalled the board. I thought that one of my friends had sent the food." Irv said softly remembering those days of pain and fear. His wife had been beside herself. He had comforted his wife the best he could, but had felt so wholly inadequate.

"That's Miranda for you. She never likes for anyone to know those things about her." Andrea said smiling. "Hey, can you grab my bag. I am a little thirsty." Irv nodded reaching out and hooking his hand around the strap for bag she always carried. He opened the bag to find two bottles of water, next to her ipad, and small velvet black box. He handed her the bottle after he opened it and helped her take some sips. She handed it back to Irv. He put the lid on and tightened it.

"Why did you fall in love with her?" Irv asked suddenly out of the blue as he stared down at her. Andrea smiled a little noticing he didn't ask when she fell in love with her. Andrea closed her eyes against the painful throbbing as her hand went to hold her head on one side.

"For many amazing, breathe taking reasons. Have you ever seen Miranda without makeup?" Irv snorted.

"She'd look like an evil witch without it." He said as anger and jealousy slipping through for a moment in his response. Andrea's eyes shot open in slits as she attempted to control her anger.

"You're wrong. It is when she is the most beautiful and incredible woman. It causes my breath to stop, my heart to pound, and a feeling of utter light headedness to come over me to know that I have been granted the love of this woman, that she chose me to love. There are moment when I talk and argue with her and am amazed at such a sharp, intelligent mind can be in such an amazing body. Just the thought she considers me her equal shocks me still to this day sometimes. I fall in love with her a little deeper every day, but then you know this with Mrs. Ravitz." Andy declared as her eyes fluttered shut. Just then the sounds of feet scuffling on the ceiling of the elevator were heard. The elevator dropped a few feet again even as shouts echoed down and up the shaft. Irv had grabbed Andy tightly making sure she could not be harmed by anything. All was silent again as they both looked up toward the ceiling. The panel opened up and a fire fighter peered inside.

"Ms. Sachs? Mr. Ravitz? Are you both okay?" The brawny man inquired. Irv looked down at Andrea and raised an eyebrow. She smiled weakly.

"We have had better day's young man. Are you going to get us out?" Irv asked not moving. The firefighter nodded.

"Yes, but we have a minor problem. The lift isn't secure. We are working on stabilizing it now from below. It may be another hour, but we will get you out." It was then as Irv had been peering up that he noticed the fire fighter was hanging upside down from a tethered line.

"I take it standing on the ceiling of the carriage caused it to slip." Irv stated. The firefighter nodded.

"How is Ms. Sachs?" The firefighter asked noticing Andy's eyes had closed.

"Ms. Sachs has a concussion. The gash on her forehead seems to have finally stopped bleeding, but her head is throbbing. The cut under her chin, while deep, has stopped bleeding. We will survive, right Andy?" Irv asked as he gently shook the girl keeping her awake.

"All right, I am going to close the panel to prevent anything from falling on you. I will be back once it's stabilized. You are getting out of here." The firefighter stated. Irv nodded and the firefighter withdrew closing the panel.

"Sometimes I feel like I was born under the Sword of Damocles." Andres said softly. "It makes me wonder how Miranda could care for me. I am a little too high maintenance." Irv burst out laughing, quickly covering his mouth and muffling the laughter as Andrea looked up at him sourly.

"My dear girl, I would think your definition of high maintenance is lacking. You, no. Miranda, definitely." Irv smiled as Andrea closed her eyes again. He watched as Andrea breathed in and out, the pain she was suffering very visible right at the moment perhaps, just a little information would not hurt. "There was a time young lady that I thought Miranda was the most amazing, chic creature around. I would have given anything to have the devotion you have from her. That time has passed and we live in another world." Andréa's eyes fluttered open though the tightness at their corner's remained. "I am not the stupid, vile man that all think I am. To answer your unspoken question before I do not fall in love with my wife every day a little more, perhaps I have forgotten what young love is or maybe I was never truly in love at least not by the same standards you and Miranda are in love. When I first heard about you and Miranda I placed bets with friends on how long it would last hoping to profit from her pain. However, I was wrong. You see I forgot one thing. I forgot YOU! You my dear are a formidable woman in her own right. You caused changes in Miranda, Runway, Elias Clarke, and even my family. You are a catalyst. You make things change in others, around you. Do I like Miranda? No, nor will I ever. How you do I will still never understand. However, I respect that you do and that you are a force that is not to be under estimated." Andrea stared at Irv for what seemed ages. She had bet her heart she could change the man; make him see what could be or maybe what should be. She had been wrong. She saw it now. While Irv had a hard earned respect of Miranda for her abilities in her job, he despised her outwardly for he had a hardened heart. Where had things gone wrong with them? She knew now she would never know.

"I'm sorry for you." Andrea whispered knowing she may have endangered Miranda more with her words.

"Don't be!" Irv growled. Suddenly, the lift moved and then stopped startling both occupants. The doors opened and Paramedics rushed inside. Andrea felt herself being lifted and moved to a stretcher. Questions were being asked even as an IV was inserted into her arm and a blood pressure cuff affixed to her arm. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Irv slid out of the elevator into the sea of people resisting any offers of help. Then the two arms she had been waiting for were around her and a soft kiss on her head. Andrea looked up into Ice blue eyes of concern feeling the warmth of their love enclose around her as a smile blossomed across her face as big as the sun set outside.

"I love you Miranda." Andy whispered out even as the stretcher began to move out of the elevator. The fashion Icon held the brunette's hand as they headed toward the ambulance.

"I love you Andrea. I hope that vile little man did not further your injuries." Miranda stated as they passed Irv.

"No, in fact he only helped my love." Andrea said as her eyes fluttered shut losing consciousness.

**2 Weeks Later…**

Andrea Sachs slipped through the turn styles at Elias Clarke and onto the elevator. The doors closed and the lift rose. Ever since that day in the elevator Andy had wondered if she had made a mistake or not talking with Irv. It seemed in ways nothing had changed, yet she heard from Graham that Irv seemed more introspective. She had heard from Miranda that he had come to her and talked. They actually had hashed out a better working relationship with Irv making some concessions, albeit small ones, but still concessions. Then there were the rumors among Page 6 that Irv and his wife had been seen out and about more.

"Hmm..mmmm." Andrea heard the clearing of a throat behind her. She turned to find Irv Ravitz once again accompanying her travel up.

"Mr. Ravitz." Andrea responded.

"Ms. Sach's, I hear you are recovering well from your concussion." Irv said as he gazed at her.

"I am." Andrea said responded even as she turned back toward the doors. "I heard you suffered no lasting effects." Irv cleared his throat again as the doors opened to Runway and Andy stepped out. Miranda was heading in her direction from down the hall, Janet the new first assistant trailing her like a puppy dog.

"Perhaps, some minor lasting effects." Irv said as Andrea turned with a puzzled expression toward him to see a gentle smirk cover his face. "Remember a Catalyst." The doors closed and the lift continued to Irv's floor. As he stepped off his secretary approached him in an agitated state. She kept glancing toward his office.

"Sir, your wife is in your office. She arrived fifteen minutes ago unannounced. I tried to tell…" Irv cut off the secretary as they walked toward his door.

"It's all right Margaret. I have been expecting her." He said as he opened the door to see his wife rise and walk toward him. He closed the door and turned shocked when loving arms wrapped around him and lips covered his. He responded in kind with all the love he could letting the woman he loved know the depth of his feelings and how much he would make it up to her the rest of his life. Perhaps, Andrea Sach's wasn't so wrong about him after all.

"**Action and reaction, ebb and flow, trial and error, change – this is the rhythm of living. Out of our over-confidence, fear; out of fear, clearer vision, fresh hope. And out of hope, progress." – Bruce Barton.**


End file.
